In Detention
by broodyleytons
Summary: MaDi. Season One. Better Summary Inside. A 'What If' OneShot/Fluff "What the--how did that happen?" Veronica shrieked. "In detention." Mac replied, smiling.


**A/N: **Just a random idea that formed in my head today while helping my mom up at her classroom. This is set in the episode where Logan and Weevil get detention with Mr. Daniels in the episode 'The Girl Next Door'. What if it was Mac and Dick who were sent to detention, together, for an entire week? What would happen? OneShot/CrackFic/FluffFic basically.  
**A/N2:** This OneShot/CrackFic/FluffFic is for Adja cuz I care a lot about her and she hasn't been feeling well lately and I thought that this would be neat for her to read while she is being ordered to nothing at all from the doctors. (smiles) Wuv you bestie. Here you go buddy!!

**In Detention**

"They teach you manners in 'How to Be the Sons and Daughters of Wealthy Families'?" Mac hissed, moving her paper away from Dick and returning back to the essay question, answering it under the test sheet to prevent Dick from further more cheating off of her.

Dick rolled his eyes at Mac. "If I was gonna to cheat, don't you think I would pick someone who was smart?" He whispered and raised his eyebrows while lifting his head once more to look over her cover sheet, failing immensely at cheating again from Ghostworld.

Mac rolled her eyes this time and though, _I _am_ smart that's why he isn't…_ "If you was _gonna_?" Mac mocked, tilting her head at Dick and cocking an eyebrow.

Dick shook his head and went back to staring dumbly at his test packet, twirling a pen around between his index finger and thumb while resituating himself in his chair. _Ghostworld did NOT just turn me on._

Mr. Daniels stood up as he slapped his hands on his desk, "Ah, alas," Standing, he looked directly at Mac and Dick. "You both get zeros." Mac's jaw dropped and Dick just shoved his test around on his desk, not caring at all. "No talking during test."

As Mr. Daniels picked both Mac and Dick's test packets and answer sheets Dick mumbled loud enough for the class, and Daniels, to hear, "I guess Mrs. Daniels ain't giving it up at home, huh?" Daniels froze and Mac whipped her head to the side to glare at Dick who was wearing a sly smile-no not a sly smile, an I-Don't-Give-A-Rats-Ass smile.

Mr. Daniels turned around and his face, on the other hand, wore a smile that just screamed You-Little-Fucker-Pansy-Rich-Bastard grin. "You know, the glow of your father's wealth and acknowledge may be enough to sustain you through high school, Mr. Casablancas, but do you know what it will get you in the real world?"

Dick sat back in his chair and clasped his hands together and looked up into the heavens, praying. "Please say 'high school English teacher', please say 'high school English teacher',"

Mac tried not to laugh but Dick's face was priceless.

"Miss Mackenzie," Mac gulped and sat up. "I expected more from you being the top student in here,"

Dick smirked and he knew Mac knew it because she shifted in her seat.

"See me after class, both of you. I'll tell you where to report for detention." Mr. Daniels ordered and then went back to his seat.

**-.md.-**

Dick was playing a card game on his desk while Mac's head was on top of her folded arms on her desk. He was trying his hardest to not stare at Mac. Ever since class when she tilted her head and cocked her eyebrow he couldn't stop thinking about her. It was like a switch was clicked and Ghostworld was all he could think about. Thinking a simple game of solitaire would calm his nerves.

"You know what I love? You get detention for dissing the teacher in front of everybody. And I get detention for laughing. Let me ask you something," Mac spoke up, moving her hands to the top of the desk and pushing her chest down, giving Dick a perfect view of her cleavage that he was pretty sure she didn't know was visible.

Dick groaned. "Is this detention or hell?" Again, he tried not looking at Mac.

"How do you people not make yourself sick? I mean, it's like you walk on water in this school. For what? It's nothing that you do. I mean, all that matters is who your parents are and the zip code you reside in." Mac asked, wanting to know what gave Dick and Logan and all the other 09er jackasses the right to be such assholes to everyone else who had to struggle.

"And if I donate to the United Nerd Pain-in-the-Ass fund, will you shut the hell up?" Dick glared at Mac for talking in her oh so sultry voice that still sounded as sexy as it did when she whispered. _What the FUCK Dick? You are not macking on Mac!_

Mac cocked an eyebrow. "You like playing with yourself?" Mac looked down at his desk but more so in the groin area.

"Huh?" Dick said hoarsely, once again shifting in his seat.

"Or do you want to make things interesting?" Mac scooted out of her seat and walked over to Dick, standing next to him and putting her left hand on the corner of his desk and the other on her hip.

Dick gulped and stopped looking at Mac and opted for his desk. "What did you have in mind?"

Mac smirked and leaned forward to gather up all the cards in her hands, momentarily touching Dick's hands and briefly shocked at how soft his skin was.

**-.md.-**

Dick looked over at Mac who was staring right at him. "You're almost as bad of an actor as Logan's father." Mac smirked before slapping down her two aces and pulling the stack of cash from the middle of the floor between them.

Dick brought his index knuckle to his mouth, biting it hard at the fact that he just lost five hundred dollars, two fifty of his, to Ghostworld. And the fact that it was seriously turning him on wasn't helping the matter either.

"Want to do another round, maybe _try_ and win your 250 back plus mine?" Mac raised an eyebrow again and Dick felt himself grow a little hard.

_Fuck me,_ Dick thought as he nodded her on and pulled out his wallet. "But let's make this even more interesting," He said as he slapped five one hundred dollar bills on the floor.

Mac shuffled the cards after she laid her five hundred down as well. "Like if I win, I get all the money and…watch you streak down the hallway after fourth period tomorrow? Like that kind of interesting?" Mac smiled and started dealing the cards.

"If you wanted me naked all you would have to do is ask, you don't need to _try_ and win card game. But yeah, that's what I mean," Dick smirked.

Mac rolled her eyes and tried not to think about Dick naked but it was hard. She was never one to lie and Dick Casablancas was one hot 09er. "Okay what do you get _if_ you win?"

Dick thought about it and then smiled. "You." He smiled and it wasn't like the smile he usually fronted but it was almost…sincere?

Mac was about to protest it when Mr. Daniels walked into the room. "Is this Reno or detention?"

Dick licked his lips at Mac before turning to Daniels and smiling. "Would you believe the best of both?" Dick laughed.

Mr. Daniels let out a very humorless laugh before picking up all the cards off the floor and out of Mac and Dick's hands.

"Aw man! We were playing a game here! Come on!" Dick yelled and Mac decided to stand and walk to her desk, far, far away from Dick.

"This is detention, not party time."

Dick grumbled as he pocketed his cash. "That would explain the absence of balloon animals…"

Mac rolled her eyes at how smartass Dick was, and thinking how cute he was. _I did not use the word cute and Dick in the same thought sentence did I? Hot yes, but cute? Oh geez,_ Mac thought as she threw her head into her hands.

"You know, the two of you may not have learned respect in the home but you are going to learn it here. And you now have a full week of detention for me to teach you without luxury time for playing cards."

Mac shot her head up, "I know what respect is!" She did not want a whole freaking week of detention with Dick, that was just…no, not possible. How would she survive that?

Dick laughed at Mac's face, thinking it was cute and stood up. "Are we done here?" He asked the teacher, already knowing their time was up.

Daniels nodded.

"Kay," Dick walked out of the room, leaving Mac.

Mac ran after him down the empty halls at Neptune High, grabbing his arm to turn him around. "What did you mean when you said you wanted me if you won?" She was breathing hard because she was nervous and because she had just ran faster than she had ever in her entire life.

Dick smiled and leaned down to her lips, leaving them just centimeters space. He watched in satisfaction when her eyes fluttered shut. Closing the distance between them, Dick locked his lips with hers and she immediately started kissing him back. Soon, Mac's arms found their way to Dick's neck as his found her hips. He began walking her backwards into an empty classroom, his hands only leaving her hips briefly to turn the doorknob then they were back to her hips, gripping them tightly as her tongue found his and now they were practically 'sucking face'.

Mac moaned when Dick lowered his hands and pulled her up and onto a desk, wrapping her legs around his waist. They continued making out as Dick brought his hands up to Mac's face, cupping her face as he attacked her mouth. Mac found herself tucking at his hair to bring him closer and closer to her face, wanting to be as close as possible.

Dick trailed his hand up her shirt and right when he was about to reach the underwire of her bra Mac slapped him on the cheek. Figuring it was too soon for her; he stepped back and rubbed his cheek. "Sorry,"

Mac grabbed her book bag that she had dropped and ran out of the classroom.

_Well, fuck,_ Dick thought.

**-.md.-**

"Is this a joke?" Dick asked he and Mac followed the English teacher out to the teacher's parking lot.

"No Mr. Casablancas, this is detention." Daniels dropped a bucket of soapy water and two oversized sponges on the ground for Mac and Dick.

Mac stood behind them and smiled, knowing what Dick meant.

Dick smirked at Mr. Daniels. "I mean the car."

Mac laughed and walked to the car as Daniels stared over at Dick like he had just popped his happy bubble.

"Oh my God! It's not yours is it?" Dick motioned to the car causing Mac to fight back laughter once again and the urge to look at Dick. She was still pissed at him for trying to feel her up. He was a 09er and she was not. That kind of thing didn't exactly work here in Neptune, especially Neptune High.

Dick rolled his eyes and walked over to the car window where Mac was at and drew a heart with his finger in the dust. "You know, seriously, I don't think its school policy to have students do chores."

"Seriously, would you like to hear the school's policy on gambling? It's considerably detailed."

Mac groaned and jabbed Dick in his side and then rolled her eyes when Dick wrote **DC+CM4EVER**. "Oh geez," She rested her elbow on the car and then lowered the side of her head onto her hand.

Daniels left the two of them but not before giving them a glare that said 'Get to it!'

Mac and Dick stared at the bucket and then Mac walked over to it and wetted her sponge. Dick shrugged and did the same, starting to wash the back window while Mac started on the tires.

As Dick was rinsing off the back window he caught a glimpse of Mac who was squatting down, her ass totally defined even more. When she whipped her long brown and blue hair over her right shoulder, Dick blinked. Something about girls flipping their hair did something to Dick. No, scratch that, something about Mac flipping her hair over her shoulder did something wicked to him down yonder. Maybe it was because Mac wasn't the type of girl to flip hair. "Damn," He mumbled.

Apparently Mac heard it and she snapped her head to him and blushed darkly when she saw how he was looking at her. She cleared her throat and went back to cleaning the tire.

Dick groaned and walked to the other side of the car, hoping that if he didn't have a straight shot at Mac he wouldn't think about how badly he want to take his sponge and rub the soapy water all over her body. Shit, he had no idea where all this was coming from.

Mac was wearing some cargo, dark green shorts and a regular black tank top and flip flops because it was sort of warm that day and now that she was spending her afternoon outdoors, the heat was going straight for her black tank and it was pissing her off since she was washing a car, Mr. Daniels car, because of Dick. _Ergh!_ What was worse, the heat was doing scary things to her head. She was actually considering shoving Dick against the car and kissing him senseless until he finished what he was doing the day before. She mentally smacked herself for slapping him. She was just…scared. It was scary enough that Dick had managed to steal her first kiss experience and then it was scary that she didn't really mind that he was her first kiss.

She was so deep in her thoughts she hadn't realized that Dick was at her side, staring down at her intensely. "What?!" She snapped and tried to hide the fact that she was nervous with him being so close to her again.

Dick brought his hand to her wrist, pulling it down to her side before using his other hand to trace the side of her arm, all the way up to her neck where he started caressing it.

"What…what are you doing…?" Mac stumbled for words when she got the feeling in the back of her neck that told her that he was about to kiss her. It was just a feeling like when you are at a stop light and its red but you get that feeling that it's going to change to green so you take your foot off the brakes? Yeah, that creepy, knowing, hair standing on end feeling that makes you feel all happy and love struck. That's how Mac was feeling and she found herself closing her eyes.

Dick smirked and then leaned in and captured her lips once more, hearing her sponge hit the asphalt and her hand coming up to rest on his shoulder.

Taking a chance, Dick gripped her hips and pushed her slightly hard against the side of the car.

Mac moaned as Dick started rubbing small circles from her hips up to her chest, pulling away and breathing hard, looking in her eyes, asking if it was okay.

"Go on, I am not going to smack you." She breathed, wishing he'd get back to kissing her and touching her and just, _oh god,_ she thought as his right hand, his big right hand, closed over her breast and started squeezing and massaging them as he laid slow, sucking kisses down her jaw to her collarbone and then down to where her soft creamy skin met her black tank top. He didn't let that stop him though, he continued to suck her skin, pushing the midnight fabric further down, revealing her red, lace, strapless bra.

Mac blushed.

Dick groaned and then flicked his thumb over her nipple through her shirt and bra and grinned when it hardened almost instantly.

"Um, Dick, we need to finish the car," Mac moaned but made no effort to push him off her, and instead wrapped one leg around his waist.

"You're probably right…" Dick breathed and rested his forehead against hers.

Mac nodded and kissed him once more before lowering her leg and straightening out her clothes.

**-.md.-**

Mr. Daniels walked over to his long and tall book shelf which reminded Dick of the one in that castle in Beauty and the Beast. No one should have THAT many books. "Alphabetize…by author then by title… …for example, Shakespeare would come after Poe… "

"I know my ABC's teach," Dick rolled his eyes and knocked knees with Mac, making her smile.

"You didn't seem to on your previous test." Daniels scowled. "…and before Wordsworth and then within Shakespeare, 'Macbeth' after 'Hamlet'. Should I draw a diagram?"

Dick put his hands together and kneeled in front of Daniels. "Oh please. Will you? That would be so helpful." Dick patronized.

"Just be sure to do it right or I will make you two do it over again." Daniels glared and walked out of the classroom.

"Finally the old geezer leaves," Dick says in exasperation and leans over to kiss Mac who pulls away. He stares down at her with annoyance and question by rubbing her arm. "What's wrong?"

Mac backed away, picking up some books and setting them next to others by the same author. "It is just, well," Mac sighs and turned around to face Dick who looked so damn cute waiting for her to answer. "I need to know that when you kissed me, was that just because that's you and you do that sort of thing or if you wanted to." She rushed out and the blushed, biting her lip.

"Well, I kind of do that sort of thing but I wanted to with you which is kind of different, for me." Dick answered truthfully. "This is all sort of weird to me to Mac, but if you are asking me if I want to date you I think I do."

Mac looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes. "But what about your friends and Madison? Aren't you dating her?"

"I _was_ dating her. As off last night that is. And my friends are dicks, the only one that matters is Logan and he will be cool or I'll make him seriously regret it." Dick shrugged, pulling Mac into his arms.

Mac smiled to herself.

"What?" Dick tipped her head upwards with his finger under her chin.

"You broke up with Madison Sinclair because of me?"

"Well, yeah," Dick said and rolled his eyes playfully before kissing her softly. "I wanted to do this right…"

Mac grinned and snuggled her head into the crook of his arm.

"Well, let's get this stupid ABC order shit done with so we can get to the ABC's of 'Mac-king' out." Dick wiggled his eyebrows before kissing her forehead.

"Oh geez, he did not just incorporate my name into making out did he?" Mac slapped her forehead but walked over beside him, handing him the books that belonged on the top shelf that she couldn't reach.

**-.md.-**

Mac and Dick walked down the hall the following Monday hand in hand, ignoring the whispers from others.

"You would think we were like Brad and Angelina," Mac rolled her eyes; surprising herself at how the whispers weren't bothering her.

"Don't let them get to you," Dick kissed her temple before stopping in front of her first class.

She smiled up at him and was about to turn to leave when Dick twirled her back around and against his chest, smashing his lips against hers in a smoldering goodbye kiss. Mac found her lips parting and he entered his tongue to massage hers. She moaned in delight when his hand gripped her lower back.

"Ah, Miss Mackenzie and Mr. Casablancas,"

Dick and Mac abruptly stopped kissing and looked to their left.

"Kissing and groping in public, at school, public displays of affection is a no-no. See you in my room today after school for detention." Mr. Daniels ordered before shaking his head and mumbling something about kids these days and never learning, walking off down the hall.

Mac turned to Dick and laughed, causing him to laugh as well. "Well, get to class Mackie, wouldn't want tardiness to be added to that." Dick quirked an eyebrow at her.

Mac smiled before kissing him again. "So worth it," She whispered huskily and then opening her eyes and winking at him before walking into her class.

Dick grinned rocked back and forth on the balls of his heels before hurrying off to his class.

**-.md.-**

When Mac reached her seat, she sat down and pulled out her notebook.

"Are you seriously dating Dick?"

Mac turned to her right and nodded at Veronica.

"What the--how did that happen?" Veronica shrieked.

"In detention." Mac smiled to herself and ignored Veronica's jaw dropping to her desk.

_The End_


End file.
